


scarred but never broken

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Abuse, Seo Soojin-centric, Seo Soojin/Ot5, Smut, Top Cho Miyeon, Top Jeon Soyeon, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Top Song Yuqi, Top Yeh Shuhua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin wanted to be good, but she's been abused and her trust have been broken. The human is scared she won't do right by her new owners.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 49
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abuse is mentioned a lot of times but not described. for the described parts, there will be a warning incase anyone is uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse. skip if uncomfortable.

The others are looking at Shuhua with a disappointed and confused faces. Out of all their youngest could pick, she had chosen a broken slave. A broken one, a slave who have been abused by their previous owners, Shuhua had to pick that one.

"Shuhua, are you out of your mind?" Soyeon was the first one to break the silence, followed by Yuqi's scowl. It was written all over the older vampires faces how their youngest' choice of slave was dumbest thing. How could they make use of an abused human? It would take time, it would take a lot of time to let the slave heal and go on her own phase whether she will trust her new masters or not.

"Out of all," Minnie starts, scoffing. "Out of all the slaves you could choose from, you chose someone who had been abused by their previous masters?" Even Minnie, who have always supported their youngest' choice all her life was disappointed. She thinks Shuhua must be crazy. How could they help someone who had been abused and their trust broken?

"She looked scared, she was shaking so bad that I had to choose her. What if her next masters were as bad as her previous one, or worse? I had to do something-"

"You didn't, Shuhua." Yuqi starts, walking towards the youngest. "She's broken goods. We won't have a good use of her." She says, referring to feeding.

"Yuqi." Soyeon scolds, referring to how Yuqi views slaves. But the younger had her own view, had her own opinions, and with the world of vampire hierarchy, vampires' view of humans didn't matter as humans are treated like slaves, something to feed on, and a use of pleasure.

Yuqi only raised her eyebrow at the older girl.

"Shuhua, I understand that you felt bad and thought that the only way to save that human is if we are the ones to buy her, but let's face it, she's an abused slave. We can't do anything to help her. Yes, maybe we've been good with our past slaves, but she's not like the others. Her trust have been destroyed, it will be hard to earn it. What if you were in your thirst for blood? What if I was, or anyone among us? We won't be able to control ourselves, especially when there's a human lurking in our mansion." Miyeon says. Shuhua had nothing to say to that. "She won't be safe here, especially when you and Yuqi are always on your thirst for blood."

"So what are we going to do, get rid of her with the reason of her being a used slave? She'd be devastated. That human already feel the worse now, with how her previous masters treated her. If we were to throw her away for that reason, she'd have nowhere to go and may end up in another cruel clan's hands. Let's give her a chance. Let's try and go on her own time." The youngest reasoned. The others nodded. Yuqi on the other hand left the room and said she's not joining her sisters' little charity work.

"Let's just go and try to talk to the human. If she won't at least talk, I don't know if I can deal with her." Soyeon says. When the leader noticed Shuhua's stare, she raised her eyebrow. "What? I've never handled an abused slave before, neither did any of us. We can't force ourselves on her if she can't handle having us." Shuhua nods at the older woman's reasoning. "What about you two, are you gonna try and talk to the human?" Soyeon asked, changing direction to their older sisters.

Miyeon turned her head to Minnie, which the latter groaned at. "Okay, fine, but don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this because it's our youngest' birthday." She reasoned. Shuhua smiled at Minnie for that, turning her head to Soyeon who had a frown on her face.

Soojin is shaking with cold feet. She's been bought for the second time her whole life, and her first masters have done nothing but cause her pain. Her previous masters didn't know how to handle a slave, or they just looked highly of themselves and viewed humans as nothing but toys to play around with. Soojin can't really do anything about it. She only tries to make the best of the fate she had.

But Soojin's trust have been broken, she's scared she will not be as good of a slave as she's required to be with her new owners.

"Soojin, is it?" A woman with bobbed hair approached her, and three other vampires including the woman who bought her from the market followed behind. The human nods as she quickly kneeled down to her new owners. "No, no need." The short woman smiled, but from her aura and her dominant stand, Soojin figures she's their clan's leader.

"We don't really treat our slaves as below, aside from our obvious status and how we do things, but aside from that again we don't look highly of ourselves and treat our- Ow!" Minnie complains when Miyeon elbowed her side.

"What Minnie means is that you can be comfortable, and you can trust us because we're not like your previous-" Soyeon clears her throat to shut the oldest up.

"Sorry." Soyeon smiles. "What my sisters wanted to say was you will not be treated as someone low other than of course our nature, which is the feeding and others," she tries not to mention the sexual needs so Soojin will not feel uncomfortable or panic and anything, but the human needs to know what they are, and what will happen. "Of course you know the sexual needs, and vampires can get out of hand at certain days, but rest assured the others will help you when one of us is in their days, and we will try to go on your pace." The leader says, hoping it won't be too much for the human.

"I-I understand." Soojin nods, hesitant about looking into her new owners' eyes. She knows what punishment she gets for thinking she has that much worth as looking at a vampire.

"Okay, then Shuhua will lead you to your room. The maids have already cleaned the room and made the bed. We've bought some clothes for you to change into daily, they're in the drawers. If you need anything, we're here, the maids are too."

Soojin nods again.

Shuhua gave the human a smile, holding out her hand and sends Soojin a look. Soojin wondered why the vampire needed to get her consent for that. Soojin obeyed to not get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short update. i promise when i have more free time i'll try to write longer parts. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse. skip if uncomfortable.

Soojin kneeled at her master's feet as the vampires ate. She felt hungry, really hungry that her stomach made a sound to which her masters only laughed at. Soojin didn't eat yesterday or the day before that, she wasn't told to, neither today. Soojin didn't do good the day before, she wasn't able to satisfy her masters for lacking of energy during sex thus having the punishment of not having meals for another day, that is until her masters decide she deserves it.

"Are you hungry, slut?" Aaron, the blonde headed vampire smiled at her. Of course Soojin is, she hasn't eaten anything yet even the day before. "Answer when you are being asked." He grabs a handful of her hair, forcing her to look up.

"Y-yes, this slave is hungry, master."

The blonde headed vampire scoffed, looking at his brothers with a grin. "Oh oh, she's hungry. What are we going to do about that? Does she deserve it?" Other vampires laughed, the blonde headed vampire clicking his tongue as he looks back down at the human. "Do you think you deserve it, Soojin?"

"T-that's for you to decide, master."

Aaron smiled, satisfied. "That's right, slave, you're allowed with things only when we allow it. Now come and suck this cock. If you suck me good maybe you get to eat something." The vampire said, unblucking his belt and pushed his pants down, letting out his cock from its confine.

With shaky hands, Soojin put her hands on her master's knees only to be slapped away. The vampire scoffed, pulling Soojin harshly by the hair, closer to his cock. "Don't ever touch me again, bitch." Soojin obeyed, not wanting to make her punishment worse.

The human pushed her hair to the side, taking the head between her lips. The vampire grinned as he looks at the slave. Soojin swears she's gonna throw up anytime soon as the vampire forcibly pushes his fat cock in down her throat. Soojin almost cried when she was pulled away by the hair and received a strong slap on her face.

"Here's your fucking food." The vampire throws a chicken leg on the floor, which she ate in desperation. The vampires only laughed at her as she was close to crying in humiliation.

Soojin wakes up with a heavy heart, she feels the wet tears on her face probably from crying in her sleep. It's not new, the human wakes up to herself crying and wipes them off. Soojin had a rule set for herself, to never feel sad or happy the present day, and just worry about the next day if she can have a meal or not, if she was gonna get a beating or not.

Soojin heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She says, dropping her legs to the floor.

It was Miyeon, the oldest vampire in the household, as they introduced themselves to Soojin the day before. "Oh good, you're awake. It's time for lunch. We didn't bother waking you up for breakfast since you seemed tired. And please, don't bother kneeling, it's just me." The vampire smiled at her.

Soojin was hesitant about standing up. She's a slave, she should obey her masters but she needs to be respectful. They're not gonna take the only title she has, are they? "I-I'm a slave, please let me do it, it's- it's the only thing-" Soojin was shaking, stuttering over her words. She did it, she's not having another meal anytime soon, she's-

"Hey, hey." Miyeon head over to her, pulling her up. Soojin didn't want to, she's a slave, she should be at her masters feet. The vampire noticed how panicked the human is so sighs, holding out her hand. "Hand. Give me your hand, Soojin." The slave obeyed, putting her hand in the vampire's. "Good girl. Now breathe with me." Miyeon took three inhales, exhaling between each to which the human followed after her master. "Better?"

Soojin nods her head. "Yes, this slave feels better, master."

"Good." Miyeon smiled. "Now come on, it's lunchtime."

Soojin quickly shakes her head, pulling her hand from Miyeon's. "No. No, this slave didn't do anything to deserve a meal for the day." Soojin didn't know why her master is letting her eat when she haven't satisfied them yet, let them feed on her. It makes her more frustrated when the vampire looks at her with an empty expression. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Soojin." Miyeon said firmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Soojin quickly, with shaky hands tries to unbuckle the vampire's belt only to be pushed away. It only made her frustrated, she didn't know what her master wanted from her. "Hands on my knees, pet." Soojin was new with nicknames, so was Miyeon. The vampire didn't know where that came from. "Soojin." The human obeyed, putting her hands on Miyeon's knees though having the feeling that the vampire is gonna swap her hands away and fuck her with no mercy. "You don't have to do anything to deserve to eat, Soojin. You're our slave, we're your masters, taking care of you is our duty. Now, will you be a good girl and sit with us at lunch or no?"

The slave nods her head, letting Miyeon touch her hands. "Yes, this slave will be good, master."

Miyeon smiles. "Good. And you don't have to always address yourself in the third person, Soojin. Just talk normally, okay?"

"Y-yes, uhm, master." Soojin's pretty used to not addressing herself when she was a kid, addressing herself in the third person was something she'd grown to use to whenever her masters are there. Soojin was scared shitless when she accidentally referred to herself in the first person the first time she met her new owners.

When they arrived in the dining room, everyone was sated, only waiting for them, Soojin figured.

When Miyeon sat beside Minnie, Soojin didn't know whether to wait or kneel at Miyeon's feet. The human chose the latter. The vampires looks at her that made her confused. Soojin doesn't think she broke any rules, though she was not given any yet by her new owners.

"Soojin, we already told you, you don't need to kneel. Just seat on the chair beside Miyeon, okay?" Soyeon said, locking eyes with the slave.

Soojin obeyed, she didn't want to cost her refusal her meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short update. i promise when i have more free time i'll try to write longer parts. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse. skip if uncomfortable

tw; abuse

—

Yuqi stood and watched as her father lash her sisters.

The broken cries of her sisters echoed through the mansion, followed by the lashes, how the thick leather break their skin. Yuqi stood there, in her mother's hold as she cried for her father to stop. "Dad, stop!" Her only plead were of broken cries, for a different reason. Yuqi couldn't take looking at her sisters taking the blame for wanting to play with them, she didn't know why they are in the first place.

They're sisters, aren't they? Although Yuqi knew they only shared one parent, she didn't know why they were treated so differently.

"This is all your fault. If you just sit still my little Shuhua wouldn't be beat up because of you." Her mother stated, pushing her nails into her daughter's skin. It was Yuqi's fault, if she didn't act like a kid, her sisters wouldn't be in pain, they would still be playing outside only if she had stayed in her room.

"Fucking dirt." Their father said, throwing the leather onto the floor as he leaves the four other kids in the room.

Yuqi was crying, her sisters were to. The young vampire didn't know how to comfort her siblings especially since they were beaten up because of her, because she had no discipline of herself. "I-I'm sorry." Was all she could say as she listened to the screams of agony she caused on her sisters.

Yuqi watched as her sisters talked to the slave in the kitchen, encouraging the human to pick what she wants to eat. Yuqi dropped her eyes to the ground when it met Soojin's. The vampire hates the human, she hates humans in general. Yuqi couldn't stand how fake humans can be, they can be your friend and the next they're stabbing you on the back.

Yuqi hates Soojin's scent, she didn't like the fact that she wants to the push the human against something and help herself on Soojin's blood.

Yuqi shakes her head as she continues to suck on the animal blood. God it had no taste at all, but Soojin's scent, just the human's scent already tastes dilicious.

The five vampire, well four since Yuqi had never tried human blood, had to go with animal blood as they discussed that it was better to let the human get used to them first, let Soojin feel comfortable with the vampires before talking about the feeding amongst other things.

Soojin had never made a choice for herself, she had her masters doing it for her, and being a slave she's limited to that kind of privilege.

"Do you want that, slave?" Oh no. Her master must have caught her staring at the half bowl of leftover food on the table. Soojin had been punished yet again to not eat. Her back is still sore from the beating she received the night before, the clothe of her shirt that she's been using for 3 consecutive days rubbing against her raw flesh adding salt to the wound. God she could at least eat so there's less to think about.

"This slave does not decide for herself, master. Master knows the best for this slave."

"That's my slut." The brunette vampire says, smiling as he lift Soojin's chin. "I love that you know who gets to decide." Then her master's smile falls as he tightened his grip on the human's chin. "Or are you doing that to trick me into feeding you? Fuck you are, aren't you?"

Soojin shakes uncontrollably as her master pushes his nails into her still raw wound. "M-master. Master!" Soojin couldn't say anything else, she just screamed for her master, screaming her safe word in agony for the hope of a relief which never came.

"Would you like onions in your omelet, Soojin?" Soojin had never been used answering, her masters knew that. Her masters; Aaron, Brandon, Dexter and Zeik- but they are not her masters anymore, Soojin had new owners and new routines, new safe word and rules- "Soojin?"

Soojin jumped when Soyeon held her hand. Soyeon had never seen the human so terrified before when she had entered their mansion, it only made Soyeon scared of touching Soojin, afraid that anything she does triggers a memory.

"I'm sorry, I should've asked." The vampired apologized, pulling back her hand. Soojin was in the verge of breaking down, Soyeon knew she triggered a memory. God she swears she's gonna murder whoever Soojin's previous owners were.

"N-no. I'm- T-this slave i-is."

"Soojin. Love? Hey, calm down. Take deep breaths with me." Miyeon quickly approaches, disregarding the ramen she was cooking to head to the human. The slave obeys her master, taking deep breaths, exhaling in between each as her master instructs.

Soyeon had always been the leader ever since their father had left the household, ever since their father had killed Shuhua and Yuqi's mother. Soyeon had always been good at handling her sisters, making them feel calm and bring them back to their senses. She had never been good with Soojin, she couldn't use her tone on the human, she's scared it will trigger Soojin more. It makes Soyeon want to take care of the human more.

"Take her to her room first."

"Okay." The oldest responds. "Are you okay?" Miyeon asked the younger vampire, to which Soyeon only nods at as a response.

Soojin had been good for the past few days, she's been very good with their pace, Soyeon had to ruin it. God she doesn't even know what she did that triggered Soojin. Soyeon swears for a second Soojin looked at her devastated, broken and pleading like she was begging for Soyeon not to hurt her, to stop hurting her.

Soyeon's own tears fall without even knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell your thought about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of abuse

Soojin is going to get kicked out soon. The human knows it, Soojin felt it the moment she saw her owners, how they looked at her from head to toe and how they were hesitant and careful with what they say. Soojin knows she's gonna be a thrown-out slave.

She hates The Home, she hated how her kind treated them there. Soojin hated her own kind, humans. As much as she despised vampires because of how her previous owners treated her, though she can't blame them because she's lacking, humans are two-faced. They can be your friend, the next they're stabbing you on the back. Vampires are clear with their intentions, if they're mean then they're mean, there's no play pretend. Soojins thinks her new owners are good, but she's not entirely sure. Soojin haven't met a big number of vampires yet so she can't be sure with her judgement. Her new owners could just be waiting to gain her trust and show their true colors.

Soojin almost jumped when a body slumped on her. It was Yuqi, Soojin was confused why the vampire is close to her. The young vampire never set a foot closer than five feet from the human. Much as lock eyes with the slave, Yuqi always had her own world.

Soojin noticed something when she set her eyes on the vampire's. Yuqi's iris were painted red, fangs were growing out of her gums. The vampire set her eyes on Soojin's pulsing vein, locking her goal as she pressed the human against the counter. Before the vampire could attack Soojin's neck, Minnie who saw this pulled the younger away from the human, forcing her sister to look at her.

"Yuqi, look at me. Calm down and look at me." The vampire did as her older sister told, taking in deep breaths as her eyes began to change back to brown. "That's it. Keep going." When Yuqi fully took control over herself, she slapped Minnie's hand away and left the room.

Soojin only realized how she was shaking from her legs. Minnie noticed this, clenching her jaw as she walks towards the human.

"Soojin. Soojin, are you okay?" She asked as she holds out her hand. "I'm gonna touch you, is that okay?" Soojin with teary eyes, looks from Minnie's hand to the vampire's face, seeing how Minnie's face is sincere as she looks at the human with worried eyes. Soojin nods her head, giving the vampire permission to touch her.

It was weird, Soojin thought. The vampire should've landed a hand on her instead of asking to touch her and let her calm down at her master's hold.

"Are you okay?" Minnie asked, rubbing her thumb against the human's hip. It was weirdly soothing, Soojin figures. She hated touches, every touch from her previous owners leave a trace of fire, reminding her how they touched her, how she kept screaming her safe word yet they kept coming at her, ignoring her pleads to stop.

Soojin shakes her head as she nods. "Yes, I am okay, master."

"Good. Don't be too scared of Yuqi, okay? I know my sister's mindset is kind of fucked up but she has her reasons. I just hope she changes for the better now that you're here." Minnie says, pulling her hand away from the human. She didn't even know why she comforted Soojin in the first place, she didn't want the slave before.

"I-If my question is not too p-personal, why do master Yuqi h-hate me?" Soojin knows the reason. She lacks. She's broken, she's not a good slave, she didn't do right by her previous owners. Soojin knows she had failed her new owners, she knows-

"Yuqi doesn't hate you. Well, at least not you specifically." Minnie pauses, debating whether to share it or not. "My sister hates humans, she hates how they act around their kind and dhampirs. Yuqi, our sister, is the only full breed vampire, the rest of us are dhampirs. Miyeon, Soyeon and I are our father's bastards from slaves he impregnated. Shuhua is from her and Yuqi's mother's affair with a slave. Unlike humans, dhampirs as children are treated worse since they are a dirt to the vampire bloodline. Yuqi hated how we were treated while she received all the priviledge for being a full breed. I guess you can tell from that why Yuqi hates humans."

"Because humans are two-faced?"

Minnie tilts her head. "How did you guess it? Do you perhaps think the same way?"

Soojin nods. Though the human didn't want to share her experience at The Home. Soojin only tries to forget about it, flush it down her system despite knowing she will be thrown back after her new owners are tired of her.

Minnie pursed her lips together, changing the subject. "Yuqi is always on her thirst for blood because she's a full vampire living on animal blood. Shuhua can't control her thirst too, since she never accepted her vampire side, so from time to time she tries to stick with her animal blood diet. Unlike Shuhua, Yuqi never tried human blood so she's easily driven by the scent. We tried to convince her so it'll lessen her thirst but she always turn down our offer so we didn't bother."

"U-uhm, I want to ask when you'll need to feed, master."

Minnie pouts her lips, not sure of what to say. She didn't want to trigger anything. Minnie haven't thought on feeding on the human, she's scared she might do something wrong and cause more pain to the slave. "I haven't thought about that. Are you comfortable with it?"

Soojin didn't know what to say, she's used to being told and do as she is whether she likes it or not. "T-thats, uhm, for you to decide, master."

"No, Soojin," Minnie starts, "we are not choosing for you whether you are comfortable with this or that. If you don't want it, if you're not ready, tell us. We're in the same page as you are."

"B-but i-it's not for me to decide what's g-good for me, master." Soojin stutters turning her head to the side. She was gonna have a breakdown again, she knows her masters are gonna get tired of her.

Minnie ignored the broken skin on Soojin neck, where her neck meets her shoulder. Minnie ignored the bite mark there and the feeling of wanting to pierce her fangs through the same holes so the slave will no longer feel her previous owners on her skin.

Soojin noticed the change of color of the vampire's iris, noticing how Minnie's fangs grew out of her gums. Instead of the memory that kept bugging her, the felt of being needed by her masters won over it.

Minnie wanted to hate herself for feeling it now, just when the human warmed up to her. Good god, now that she comes to think of it, she haven't had any human blood for weeks now since Soojin came, she had to live off tasteless animal blood.

"Master, d-do you, uhm." Soojin thinks it's rude to ask. As a slave it's normal for her to drop her sleeves down to let her masters feed on her, no questions asked.

"No. No, I don't." Minnie quickly regained herself, panting a bit as she clenched her jaw, clicking her tongue.

"D-does master not want m-me because I'm a b-bad slave?" No. Minnie thinks Soojin have been so good, she's been following them, the human have done nothing but be better and she's so good with their pace that Minnie's so proud of her. "Or because I-I'm broken?" Minnie wants to say no. God no.

"Soojin, that's not-"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm n-not-"

"Soojin."

Why can't Soojin just shut her mouth. Her master is angry with her, she knows she's gonna get punished. Soojin hopes Minnie won't hurt her that much, she hopes unlike her previous owners her punishments are lighter.

"It's not because of that, Soojin." The vampire sighs, sending Soojin a look as she reached out for the human's hand. "You're not ready yet, and I will not take advantage of you. You're still vulnerable right now."

The human's eyebrows met halfway. "B-but didn't master say I-I'm the one who should decide?"

Minnie's eyes widened at the slave's question. She didn't know how to disregard it, the vampire can't say no too because she wants Soojin to be independent with her choices, Minnie wants Soojin to be her own person but she's scared if she says yes she will fail to make the human feel good, to not trigger a memory if she was too rough.

"Yes, Soojin."

"Then I'm ready, master. I-I am, I think." Soojin didn't know where she was going with this. She thinks her master is angry at her, how she tried to argue for herself. Soojin knows she's gonna get punished.

"Let's decide on your safe word." Her master says, brown turning into blood like red. "Later. For now let's use colors. Do you know the colors, Soojin?"

Soojin didn't know the basic safe words, she's heard of some slaves having colors as their first safe words but she's never had them. Her previous masters didn't give her a safe word until her second month in their mansion. You can probably imagine the pain she had to go through without a relief. Soojin feels safe with her safe words, although they don't always work since it's still for her masters to decide whether they're done with her or not. "N-no, master."

"Green, Soojin. If you're okay with the pace we're going with, if you're still okay with way I touch you, say green. If you think it's too much, if you want me to go slow, say orange. If it's too much, if it burns, if it triggers a memory, say red." Soojin nods her head. "What are your safe words?"

"Green, orange and r-red, master."

"And what does those colors say?"

"Green for okay, orange if I'm not sure, r-red when it- it burns, master."

"Good girl, Soojin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there will be longer chapters soon, but i'm not entirely sure haha. i haven't yet written for other vampires, don't worry others will come soon. tell your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse, rape mentioned but not described

Soojin wakes up lightheaded, there's a tingling sensation she feels on her neck that reminds her of the day before. Soojin thinks it's weird that she doesn't feel pain there, Soojin thinks it's new that she's not crying because of it.

It feels good to be needed, it felt so good that she forgot to check if she was still okay as her master instructed, it felt so good that she disregard the feeling of dizziness as she feels her blooding seeping out of her. Soojin have to apologize to her master, she didn't do as she was told.

"Soojin," Soojin quickly rose up from where she laid. Minnie, her master was there with her. "U-uhm, here." The vampire offers a box of juice. "It's a cranberry juice, it will make you feel better. And I'm sorry about yesterday, I-I lost control of myself."

Before Soojin could explain, Minnie was already at the door saying her goodbye. Soojin only looked at the box of cranberry juice Minnie had given her before pushing the straw in and took a sip. It made her feel a lot better, which just made it weirder because she's never felt that way after serving her masters. Sure she feels assurance that she's not gonna get punished, but she realize now that assurance is different from being happy.

Minnie's lips were on her neck, her master's hands on her hips. Soojin's feeling overwhelmed, of sadness, of happiness and of fear that she's gonna drive the vampire away if she'll have another panic attack. But Minnie's so gentle, holding Soojin in place as if if she makes a wrong move the human is going to break. Soojin didn't like the feeling of it, or maybe she was never used to this, to be held as if she's the most delicate thing in the world.

"Do you still want to continue, Soojin? State your color, sweetheart." Minnie says against the human's skin before pulling away and kept a minimal distant from the slave.

Soojin nods her head, "y-yes, uhm, green. Green, master."

"What does the colors say, Soojin?"

"Green for okay, orange if I'm not sure and r-red if it's too much."

"State your color again."

"Green, master."

"Good girl."

And when the vampire's teeth pierced through her skin, just after kissing the part, Soojin almost died. She didn't feel pain, not that much, there's only a tingling sensation where her blood seeped out of her. The human felt like crying, felt like breaking down but she's serving her master, and it's been the best she's ever felt for years.

Soojin didn't even feel her consciousness slipping away, or she just ignored it because she wants to feel it longer; Minnie on her, holding her so gently.

"Soojin? Soojin?!"

Soojin wakes up again, in the same place she was before. Her previous masters had found her and will never let go of her again. She's on the cold tiled floor, with her water spilled, Soojin guessed when she moved while sleeping she pushed her bowl. No water for her for the rest of the day.

"Soojin." That voice. No. No. No. She has new owners; Minnie, Miyeon, Shuhua, Soyeon and Yuqi. She has new sets of rules, she has a new safe word, she's learned what the colors meant and how to use them, she's learned to choose if she wants onion in her omelet or not and she can tell between assurance and happiness because of her new masters. She's no longer in her previous masters' mansion. No, she can't be.

But then there stood Zeik in his naked glory. Soojin didn't want anymore, she didn't blink a sleep because of how loud the noise was the night before, when her masters brought some dhampirs to their mansion to party. She even remembered when a stranger slipped into her bedroom and her masters laughed as the stranger touched her.

Soojin kept saying her safe word desperately, hopefully, but it only made her master furious and left another scar on her. Soojin thinks there's no other way but to live with this and just numb herself from all the pain.

"Soojin!" When her eyes opened, Shuhua was the one she had first seen. It wasn't Zeik, it wasn't Aaron or anyone from her previous owners, not even one of their friends that they brought and let them touch her. "It's okay, you're here now."

Soojin thinks she's not worthy when Shuhua pulled her in, letting her cry in the vampire's neck when she didn't even realise that she was. Soojin thinks she's having a breakdown, and yet Shuhua is there comforting her instead of slapping her and tell her to shut the fuck up, as her previous masters would.

Then Shuhua was soothing her back, whispering comforting words in her ear. Soojin hopes Shuhua doesn't feel the scars her masters painted on her back. She hopes Shuhua won't find out how ugly she is. "We're here and I won't let them get their filthy hands on you again."

Soojin trusts her new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry i wasn't able to update, i was busy with classworks. this is pretty short and i promise pretty soon i'll write longer chaps (lol i don't think this is a one shot anymore but i'll just keep the story here, i don't wanna move it). potangina academic freeze nadaw haynako.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse, mentions of murder

Minnie's done it. She went and thought she had control over herself already, that she can handle taking care of Soojin when she hasn't taken care of her own self yet.

The way Soojin shuddered against her, breathing heavily, almost breathless she should've realised from there that she needed to pull away, to let the human run away from her. Minnie could have killed her, like how she killed the maid who took care of her, who treated Minnie like the vampire was her own child.

Minnie knew from the moment she had taken a close contact with the human, got a good distant to take the slave's scent in that she won't be able to stop herself like the time when she smelled the first human blood she's tasted, how her iris turned blood red and how the woman kept screaming but she kept on sucking and sucking until the screaming stopped, and how their father looked at her so proudly after taking her first victim's life.

Minnie thought they were okay, kissing Soojin softly before pushing her teeth back in again, holding the human gently like Soojin is the most precious thing in the world.

Soojin tasted sweet, like honey, with a mix of copper. The human's scent was irresistable, as if Minnie haven't tasted blood before, as if she hasn't crave it before. What got her going more was the little sounds Soojin was making, how they were almost broken yet sound so sound and calm. Maybe because she focused on that she forgot to focus on what really matters, if Soojin was still okay, what Soojin's color was.

Red. Red. Red. All Minnie saw was red, when her father lashed her and how her blood splats to the floor and her wounds healed as quick as if they weren't broken apart by the thick leather a second ago, when she had her first blood and her first victim. Minnie haven't harm anyone after that, she always train herself to stay calm. The vampire always says it as first, as her father always reminded her that no matter how she stops it, the thirst, she will and always will find a way to kill someone. 

"Minnie." Minnie jumped when Miyeon entered her room. "You're a little jumpy. What happened?"

"I was thinking of Maria."

When the name had been mentioned, the oldest quickly shakes her head. "Minnie, you weren't herself. It happens. When are you going to forgive yourself?"

"Probably when I get to talk to her, say how sorry I am. But that won't happen, would it? I killed her. She's dead and it's because of me, because I couldn't control myself. And it still haunts me because-"

"Minnie."

"No. Let me finish." The younger cuts her off. "It still haunts me because I might do it again with another human, I might hurt Soojin that much, lose myself and- and-"

"Hey, hey." Miyeon heads over to her sister, taking the empty space beside Minnie and let the younger's head rest on her shoulder. "That won't happen. We won't let that happen."

"Miyeon," Minnie starts, "do you think I'm broken?"

Miyeon looks down. "I guess we're all broken with our own traumas and past, but I hope you can forgive yourself, Minnie."

Shuhua never liked being close with humans, she'd always kept her distance because the last time she lost herself without her sisters to bring her back to her senses, she massacred a whole family. An old man with his wife on their bed, a baby, a 5-year old girl, a father and a mother. They're dead because of her.

No one knew but her sisters, but their father found out about it either way, and the reason behind why he claimed that Shuhua was not a product of his wife's affair with a lowlife slave, but their own. When that was said, the lots of people, mainly humans who had been giving her and her half sisters a hard time stopped bothering her.

Shuhua hated the sick smile on Cedric's mouth, and how her mother is so proud and happy that the daughter she loves, the product hers and the man of her life's love have the privilege that she deserved. Shuhua learned how to hate someone so much other than herself, and she'll never forget it. Shuhua hated how someone's death is someone's gain.

Soojin wondered why her master seemed to be avoiding her, hesitant and awkward when they were to walk pass each other, why her master didn't ask how she was doing. The second week she's been in her new masters' mansion she got used to being asked if she was okay, if she was comfortable and if she still wants to continue.

Soojin wanted to ask why Minnie had been avoiding her. The human wanted Minnie to claim her again, hold her like that and ask if she was okay.

As for her other masters, she's learned that she doesn't need to kneel and unbuckle her master's belt for a meal. Soojin wasn't beaten up for saying no if she didn't want something they had offered. Soojin hadn't been touched without her consent.

Soojin thinks it's kind of a new world, but the human could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still short chapters, what else is new? comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of abuse.

Soojin had never known a gentle touch. Not from her previous masters, not from The Home, not from her own mother. Her mom was a runaway slave, she left Soojin at The Home with only a letter that said her name.

At first Soojin despised her mother for leaving her, letting her rot in The Home, letting her kind hurt her. The humans were ruthless. Soojin can't count how many lashes she's received even from when she was young. But as Soojin grew, when she moved in her first masters' mansion, she knew why; Soojin was not good, she's not enough, if anyone was in her mother's place they'd do the same. Her previous masters were kind enough to let her stay despite the amount of beatings she received.

Miyeon comes in her room everyday. Soojin wondered why. Miyeon doesn't do anything, she just sits beside the human and start a conversation, literally about anything. One time the vampire brought her laptop and watched at least two comedy movies, as Miyeon said, with the slave. Miyeon barely watched the movie, Soojin observed, though the human focused on the movie as it's her first time. The human was not ignorant to the existence of movies, she just haven't properly seen one as her masters only made her stay in her room or make her follow them around the house like a puppy.

Soojin is not even surprised when Miyeon walks in her room unannounced. "Good morning, master." Soojin, out of habit and respect, drops her knees to the floor.

"Good morning to you too, Soojin. And please no need to kneel." The oldest vampire smiles, putting her laptop on the human's bed. "We can watch a movie together after we eat our breakfast. What do you want to watch? So that I can download it and we can watch the movie after."

Soojin shakes her head. She doesn't know any movies of any genre. "I- I don't know any movies, master." Soojin has learned day by day not to get nervous or scared when talking to her masters. Miyeon never hurt her, Miyeon would ask if it was okay if she wraps her arm around Soojin. The human didn't know what it was, she forgot what it was called.

"Okay, then what do you want to watch? Comedy, romance or maybe even horror?" Soojin knew what comedy and romance were, she's just not sure about the other.

"U-uhm, comedy, I guess. Like the one we watched, if it's okay, master."

Miyeon smiled. "Oh you want to watch The Croods again? Sure, love. For now let's get going so we can have breakfast and we can watch after, and so I can cuddle you."

"Like the one you did, master?" Soojin asks, gesturing by wrapping her arm around her waist. "Like this?"

Miyeon pouts her lips before following Soojin's gesture. When Soojin asked what is was, Miyeon smiles. "Yes, pet. Though that one is called a hug, cuddling is another if it's longer. If you do not like it, you can just tell me and I won't do it anymore."

Soojin shakes her head. She likes it, she loves the way Miyeon holds her against the vampire's chest. Soojin likes listening and feel how Miyeon breathes. Though Miyeon was cold because, well she's a vampire and there's no heartbeats, but it's the warmest Soojin could ever feel. So that's how not being afraid is, Soojin guessed. "N-no-" Soojin is struggling to speak again, Soojin gets frustrated everytime she does, leading her to mess up even more.

"Soojin." Miyeon closes her laptop. "Can I touch you, love?" When Soojin gives her a nod, she takes the human's hand in hers as she rubs Soojin's hip with the other. "Do you want me to cuddle you later? Just nod if yes and shake your head if no."

Soojin nods.

"Good girl." Miyeon pulls back her hand. "Give me your hand, pet." Soojin does as she was told. "We're gonna eat breakfast, after that we're gonna come back here and I'll cuddle you as we watch The Croods. Are you okay with that?"

Soojin nods again.

Miyeon smiles. "That's my good girl."

Soojin have been receiving three meals a day, sometimes more. She's never felt hungry, unlike in her previous masters' mansion. Soojin have not beaten up, at least not yet. Soojin had been receiving cuddles from Miyeon, as the vampire calls it. The human talks a lot of times with Soyeon and Shuhua, sometimes Yuqi. Yuqi had warmed up to her, as Soyeon says. Though Minnie, ever since what went between them, the vampire barely even looked at her. Soojin tries not to think about it too much, but she knows it's because she didn't do good, and the vampire probably hates her now.

Though after breakfast, while Miyeon is getting the CDs, Minnie swings by the human's room. "Meet me by the garden later tonight. Don't tell Miyeon." That's all the vampire said before proceeding somewhere else.

"Minnie? What was that?" Miyeon asked the moment she had return to the slave's room. Miyeon lied about not hearing it, what vampire can't? She wanted to see if Soojin listens to Minnie or her.

"Master Minnie was saying hi." Soojin answered, obeying Minnie's order. Miyeon ignores it.

"Okay, let's just watch the movie." The vampire plays the video, scootching close to the human, snuggling Soojin close. Soojin had been used to Miyeon's touches, it didn't burn, it felt good. Soojin loves it when Miyeon touches her. "Is this okay?" The vampire asked, refering to how close she is.

The human nods her head. "Yes, master."

"Good girl."

Miyeon smiles at how the human quickly diverted her attention to the movie. The vampires tries to focus as much to the movie but fails as she admires the little reactions Soojin was making. When the movie did end, Soojin's eyes met hers. At first the human never did, Soojin would panic, saying she's not worth it. Miyeon's so proud now that Soojin's able to look them in the eyes.

"Love." Soojin blinks her eyes, waiting for her master's orders. "Fuck, come sit on my lap, Soojin." Soojin was hesitant, suddenly avoiding the vampire's eyes as she straddles Miyeon's hips. Miyeon smiles, noticing the human. "What's wrong?"

Soojin quickly shakes her head. "Nothing, master."

Miyeon sighs in content, holding Soojin close. "You're so beautiful." No. No, Soojin is anything but beautiful. The human has a lot of scars on her body, on her. She will never be beautiful. The one that trained her said she will never be, so did her previous masters. Why is Miyeon saying that she is? Soojin knew she was going to have a breakdown as Miyeon's words reminded her of the opposite.

But Miyeon's holding her close like this, rubbing her hip, and she's not used to be soothed like this. "M-Master." The human's eyes were glassy, close to shedding a tear.

Miyeon smiles, resting her other hand on Soojin's thigh. "Love, can I kiss you?" Miyeon sees the panic in the human's eyes so she takes Soojin's hand in hers. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, baby. We go by your pace, remember?" Miyeon smiles when Soojin nods.

"Yes, master. U-uhm, master c-can kiss me." With the human's consent, Miyeon inched closer, rubbing Soojin's hip, rubbing her thumb there in circles as she takes the slave's lips between hers. Soojin wanted to put her hands on her master's shoulders for leverage, but she was scared it might make Miyeon angry.

Miyeon takes Soojin's hands and put it over her shoulders. "Don't be scared, Soojin." The vampire whispered into the kiss, pulling Soojin closer by the hips. Soojin whimpers as Miyeon sucks on her bottom lip. She prepares herself for the pain, for when Miyeon pushes her teeth in to leave a wound, but it never came. Miyeon was gentle, soft, rubbing her thumb on Soojin's hip in circles as the vampire explores her mouth.

Soojin felt so good against her, Miyeon thinks she never wants to give Soojin away. The vampire's heart flutters, as if possible, when Soojin's sweet vanilla scent filled her nostrils. Miyeon can't wait to claim the human in every way possible. Miyeon pulls away when she noticed Soojin struggling to kiss her back.

Soojin pants against her, looking at Miyeon with her chocolate brown eyes. It made Miyeon calm before she even noticed. She hopes Soojin never stops looking in her eyes. Miyeon doesn't mind letting the human see her break apart. "I hope you never get scared of me, pet, I hope you're not anymore." Soojin thinks she doesn't, not anymore at least. It wasn't Miyeon that scared her, or the others, it was the images of her previous masters and how she was treated at the place she thought she could call home. Soojin wonders what that word even means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misoo is getting there haha. i promise there will be more moments with the other ships. i just wanted to write for misoo and soomin lmao. anyway, comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of abuse, death.

After spending the whole day in the human's room, Miyeon excused herself saying she had something to do. Soojin nods at her master and continued the movie Miyeon left playing. Yes, she's watching The Croods again. Though Miyeon successfully slipped two other movies but they end up watching the cartoon again. Miyeon didn't bother, she's happy that the human is voicing out what she wants instead of letting the vampire decide on everything like the first two weeks.

Speaking of that, it's been almost four weeks since Miyeon tasted human blood. The vampire had never gone through this long without it, she's surprised she haven't given into her thirst for blood yet. Her vampire must have something else in mind. Sometimes she's scared how she could get out of control when she lets it loose. Miyeon's scared it will hurt her sisters, though they can defend themselves. She's scared it might hurt Soojin.

Soojin is healing, she's been very good, and if her losing herself does something about it, Miyeon doesn't know if she can forgive herself like before; Their first slave, Guinevere. Miyeon refused to feed on the human, thus starving herself. She's been used to drinking from blood bags, she's never fed directly on a human before. That's when Miyeon first lost control of herself, when her vampire let loose.

Miyeon only noticed what was happening, snapping back to her senses when the human had stop pushing the vampire away with the little strength she had. Miyeon can't say she's forgiven herself for that, after all she killed another human five years after that.

Alice. Miyeon could never forget that name; Miyeon thinks the human was her first love despite not knowing what love really was. Love doesn't hurt, at least what she's learned now, yet she killed the human with her bare hands. Her sisters always say she lost herself, that it happens. Once is an accident, second is on purpose. Miyeon knows she murdered the human consciously despite not being able to control her movements. She saw it all, felt how Alice breathlessly tugs on her hand as Miyeon choked the human to death. Miyeon saw the deep hatred in the human's eyes as she slowly dies.

Yet instead of her, Soyeon says she should be the one to say sorry, because she wasn't there to help Miyeon. Miyeon thinks it's bullshit. The oldest knows how prideful vampires are, and how they would never admit they were wrong, especially when it comes to murder. Miyeon hated herself more when she saw their father lashing Soyeon for what she did. Soyeon had never done anything bad, and that's exactly why their father hated her sister for it. Soyeon, unlike Miyeon, would never turn into their father. Miyeon envies how much control her sister have.

Miyeon's far from the person she's trying to introduce to Soojin. Miyeon knows the human would never look at her the same again if she knew just how merciless the vampire is.

Soojin, as ordered, walks out to the garden when Miyeon left. The human hopes she's not getting punished, although she doubts it knowing she lacked when the vampire fed on her. When she was serving her master.

"Soojin." It's been a while since she's been called by Minnie. It's weird that she kept the days on count.

"Master." The human almost kneeled when Minnie pulls her closer.

"Don't. No need to Kneel, Soojin." Minnie sounded a little less enthusiastic unlike before, Soojin noticed. "Soojin," her master calls, she lifts her head to meet her master's gaze in response, "did I scare you, sweetheart?" Soojin shakes her head without hesitation, because Minnie didn't scare her. Minnie had never done anything that scared her, that drove her away. If anything the vampire had helped her, had made her feel happy about serving her master.

"No. Master made me feel good."

Well Minnie almost fucking died, when she was born dead. She didn't know she could actually get nervous. That was weird. "B-But I didn't hear you say your color, Soojin. I forgot to put you first, I continued feeding on you despite probably knowing you were close to losing your consciousness."

"I-I'm sorry about that, master. Master made me feel g-good, so I didn't want it to stop. And master-"

"But maybe I didn't let you feel like you could-"

"Master, let me finish-" Soojin quickly shuts her mouth when she realized what she's done. Minnie's eyes had widen from how a little loud that was. "I-I'm sorry, master. Uhm, I-I didn't, I-I." Minnie smiles, laughing a bit that let Soojin see how the vampire's front teeth are slightly longer than the others.

"It's okay, Soojin, I was just surprised. Since I last talked to you, I could hardly hear you talking, it's good that you feel much better about talking to us." The vampire smiles, encouraging the human to continue.

"M-master, I've- Can you do it again?"

"No, Soojin." Minnie says, noticing how the slave's face falls. "Not because you're not enough, or you didn't do good. You've been so good, Soojin, and I'm so proud of you. You can't even imagine the things I wanna do to you, sweetheart. But I wanna do this right, and I wanna serve you as your master, just as how good you've served me and my sisters. Are you okay with that, Soojin?"

"Yes, master."

Miyeon clenches her jaw as she walks back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly need rest from school (don't worry about writing it's honestly one of my stress reliever as of this moment, at least i get to do something i like every once in a while). also i want to write some other one shots too, and since i've already done like 5 sooshus, i want to write for other ships and focus on them for a while (still a soojin ship lmao) just comment soojin x what ship you want, and i will write some i have on my drafts. anyway, as always, thank you reading. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Miyeon didn't come visit her in her room the day after that, which was weird considering the vampire never misses a day without greeting the human in the morning. But Soojin couldn't get used to that, after all she's been used to being beat up, being hungry, and yet now she haven't.

Last night was weirder, when she was looking around in the fridge for the midnight snacks Soyeon had set aside for her incase she was hungry, as the vampire noticed that the human always wakes up in the middle of the night and is probably hungry. Soyeon had walked in, topless. Soojin tried not to look at her master.

It was not new to see anyone naked. Even when she was bought at the market Soojin had nothing on so vampires can get a great look at her body and decide if they want her or not. Shuhua bought a blanket along with her for something to cover the freezing human with. Soojin is thankful the vampire didn't see how horrifying her scars are.

"Soojin." The vampire smiles. "I would say I didn't know you were awake, but I would be lying."

Soojin nods her head. "I was going through the food you had save for me, master. I-I forgot to eat-" Soojin noticed how her master's smile falls so she stops. "I'm sorry."

"You don't always have to apologize for everything, Soojin. And I've noticed, when I looked at the two empty seats. What were you and Minnine doing that time?" The vampire asked, bringing the apple to her lips.

Soojin had been told not to tell anyone, at least not her master Miyeon. But Minnie could be saying that as everyone, and she doesn't want to be punished if she were to disobey her master. "Master Minnie wanted to talk about something, master."

Soyeon shakes her head. "Actually it's kind of invasive for me to ask that. Just because you're our slave doesn't mean I have to know every little thing. Forget what I said." Soojin nods her head. "So how have you been?" The vampire changes the subject.

"I've been okay, master. U-uhm, green." Soojin wasn't sure how to use her safe words. She was never really used and trained in that. The one that trained her said she should only obey her master no matter what they want, no matter how it hurts. Soojin is a slave and that's her job.

"Green?" Soyeon asked. Soyeon was confused, she doesn't recall deciding on Soojin's safe words. But then again Soojin could be saying it of her previous ones.

"Green. Master Minnie said green means okay. So green, master, green means I'm okay." Soyeon smiles at how happy Soojin is with her safe words, now she regrets a little not deciding on it earlier when it made the human happy to have one.

"Soojin, come here." When the slave did, Soyeon backs away, clearing her throat. "Actually, just eat your dinner, I'll be upstairs."

Then what was even weirder was when Yuqi slept in her room last night. The young vampire had never gone pass talking to her as much, Yuqi talked to her the least.

"Stop talking to yourself, human." Soojin literally jumped out of her bed. She didn't even see the vampire there after her shower. Soojin was sure she was alone in her room until the vampire spoke. "God you're so loud." The vampire pulled her back to bed by pulling her by the wrist. "You irritate the hell out of me, slave. How dare you try to look true and make me wanna trust you? You're a human for pete's sake."

Soojin tries to avoid her master's eyes. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, the human didn't know what her master wanted from her.

"Soojin." The vampire's eyes halted at the human's lips. Soojin shuts her eyes close when she feels Yuqi's lips on hers. "Calm down, human." Soojin only noticed she was shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, m-master. Master can continue."

"I might not understand this whole thing yet but I won't continue if I'm scaring you." The vampire sighs against her lips before pulling away. "Can I at least have you in my arms for tonight?" Soojin nods at her master's request. It shouldn't even be a request since she's a slave, and Yuqi is her master.

"It's called a cuddle, master." Soojin shares what she's learned.

"A cuddle?" The vampire hummed.

"Yes. Master Miyeon said it's called cuddling." The human says. Yuqi hums against Soojin.

Soojin felt a little overwhelmed as the vampire wraps her arms around the human. Soojin had never been held after sex, after a punishment, after anything like she's heard from other slaves at The Home. But here she receives it almost everyday, mainly from Miyeon. It scared the human how much change is happening around her, she's scared she'll get attached then thrown-out after.

Soojin wakes up with Yuqi no longer in her bed. Her bed. It's still weird to call it that considering she's been used to sleeping on a cold tiled floor.

Then even after breakfast Miyeon doesn't talk to the point that Soojin wanted to start a conversation with her master. But the human is hesitant, she might make the vampire angry.

"U-uhm, good morning, master."

"Morning, Soojin." The vampire was about to leave but haulted. "Come to my room, pet."

Soojin did follow Miyeon to the vampire's room, though was pulled by Shuhua in the bathroom and kissed against the door. It's the second time the youngest vampire had kissed her, as Soojin remembered, the other one was when the human had walked around the mansion and had end up in Shuhua's room.

"Soojin." Miyeon walks over to the human, a chuckle leaving her lips when she saw how swollen the human's lips were, with a reddish spot on Soojin's neck that was probably gonna turn purple later. "Let me guess. Shuhua?" The vampire smiles, eyes falling to the ground as she sits back on her bed.

"Y-yes, master." Soojin didn't know how to answer that, but it sounded like a question so she thinks she should say at least that. "D-Did I do something w-wrong, master?"

Miyeon takes the human's hand, pushing Soojin against her bedly gently. "You didn't, that's the problem. And yet I wanna kiss you breathless, fuck you until your dripping on my bedsheets, punish you so you will never defy me. But you come first, Soojin. And you're not mine to keep, you're not mine to lost either, there's that."

The human pressed her palm against the vampire's cheek. She didn't even know why she did that, but Soojin felt like it's needed. Soojin sees how slowly Miyeon's iris turns back to brown.

"Can I kiss you again, Soojin?" Miyeon asked, staring at Soojin lips before averting her eyes to the human's. "I wanna taste you again, pet." Miyeon leans in when Soojin nodded.

Miyeon thinks she was about to lose herself but the feeling of needing to protect Soojin came first. Miyeon hates herself for not being able to do what she's experiencing with Soojin to the two slaves she's killed.

Miyeon knew what she wanted when she opened her eyes and Soojin's were still closed as the human kisses her back, softly, that it was almost torturous for Miyeon to keep this pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda empty, but i needed to post this since i'll be pretty busy the next few days so i wouldn't be able to update then. it won't be long, tho, i promise you that. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: flashback of abuse, rape.

"No, no, no, no, no-" Soojin sobs, shaking uncontrollably in her master's hold. She loves her master's touches but why is she having a breakdown again? Soyeon must be angry with her now, now that she rejected her master. "N-no more. No more!" The human cries of broken sobs. "Rough, master. Rough." Soojin wasn't blind to the fact that her safe words never work, at least not always if her masters are not satisfied seeing her in pain.

Soojin knows she's gonna end up with a new scar. Something that reminds her how she's such a bad girl. Soojin wanted to be good, all the human wanted to be was a good girl to her master, to be praised even once. She's done everything for her previous master though it was never enough. She lacked. She's worthless. Soojin didn't like that she gets praised endless by her new masters. It didn't feel right. She didn't serve them as how a slave does.

Her new masters rarely fed on her. Actually only Minnie did. Her master Yuqi almost did, then she had a breakdown to which Shuhua heard and pushed the full bred vampire off the human before Yuqi could. Soojin saw how her master changed before her. She's never seen it. Never. Her master Yuqi reminded her of her old masters, Soojin hated herself for bringing out the worst in her masters again because of her lacking.

Soyeon quickly lets go of her, but it only adds fuel to the fire. Soojin hated that when her master let go of her it only burns a lot more. "Soojin. Soojin, it's okay-"

"N-no more h-hurt." Soojin begs in such a small voice that it broke Soyeon's heart, if the vampire did have one.

"What did you do to her?" Minnie wraps her hands around her sister's neck, pushing Soyeon against the wall as she tightened her grip. But Soyeon couldn't care less, the vampire only looked at the human with worried eyes. Soojin is horrified at this moment, she thinks Minnie will hurt her. Just how her master Zeik hurt her the first time when she let Aaron touch her. Soojin's supposed to, she's their slave, she never understood the rules and why she's always punished when she did not break one yet.

"M-Minnie." Soyeon gasps around the older vampire's grip.

Minnie's iris turned back to brown, her grip loosening around her sister's neck. "I-I'm sorry." Then the vampire looked at the human behind her and saw how Soojin looked at her. It took the vampire back to when she first took a life, when she had killed Maria.

Soojin looked so vulnerable. The human looked at her with fear and yet still cared for her master. It shouldn't be how Soojin looks at the situation. The slave should run away for her life while the vampires are still in a daze. She should. "Soojin?"

"It's my turn to fuck her, Dexter."

"Fuck off, Brandon, get your own slut. This little whore is mine for the whole day."

Soojin is close to crying. Yesterday she's seen her panties with blood. It feels so dry, she's so dry that everytime her masters penetrates her it hurts. Soojin feels disgusted when her master comes in her. She hated the feeling although she had to act to like it. If she didn't she'll receive another punishment. Soojin's already hurt from the beating she received from Zeik the day before. The human thinks if it continues she won't be able to stand on two feet, she won't be able to serve her master.

Then Brandon pushes his brother off and Soojin felt a little relief before the vampire took his own turn and Soojin writhes beneath Zeik. "R-rough. Rough, master. Rough!" The slave cries as she tries to move away to no avail.

"Ah you want it rough, whore?" Soojin didn't understand her masters. She never understood her previous owners. It was her safe word, the only thing she holds onto that never works.

"R-Red." Soojin whimpers when Minnie held her hand.

The vampire quickly retracts her hand, not knowing what to do as she looks at the human rocking herself back and forth, curling like she could disappear and not receive a punishment if she does.

Soyeon felt the worse. Looking at Soojin, knowing that she had caused it, that she had trigger a memory. What was worse was that Soyeon didn't know what she did wrong. The vampire didn't know what to do to make the human feel better.

"Soojin, we won't hurt you-" The leader tried to approach her.

"R-Red. Red. Red, master. R-Red." The human sobs.

"What-" Before Yuqi could react in a violent manner, Soyeon pulled her younger sister out of the room, told the younger vampire to cool it since Soojin couldn't take any loud reaction for now.

Yuqi walks back in the room. "Soojin, what was the house that the wolf couldn't take down?"

Soojin sniffles, eyes fluttering to her master's gaze. "T-The bricks."

Yuqi smiled. "Good girl." The vampire kneels on one knee in front of the slave. "I'm going to town. Do you want to ride with me?"

Soojin was quiet for a second. "B-But slaves are not allowed to leave their master's house." Yuqi ignored her blood boiling just then for the human's sake.

"Yes, but I want to take you on a ride. Do you want to be a good girl and sit beside me on the ride to town and back?" The vampire asked.

Soojin nods her head. "Y-Yes, master. I-I want to be a g-good girl."

Yuqi smiled. "You've been a very good girl, human. Now can I hold your hand, Soojin?" Soojin nods her head. Yuqi smiled as she takes the girl's hand in hers. "While in town, I want you to pick out something you want and I'll buy it for you. Okay?" Soojin nods her head again.

Minnie's a little surprised at how Yuqi handled it. She's more surprised that the full bred vampire even talked to the human at all. But then again, who among her sisters didn't want the human all to themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i hope you liked this chapter. comment your thoughts, i love reading them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; violence, panic attack.

Soojin stayed quiet the whole ride to town, constantly fidgeting with her fingers as she stares out the window. It was new, something she's never seen before as she was isolated from the world.

Yuqi constantly looks at the human. The vampire knew that the slave was nervous, to the point that she wanted to hold Soojin's hand but refrained herself. "Where would you like to go?" The vampire asked the moment she stopped the car. Before the slave could respond, she continues. "It's okay if you don't know any place in town, just tell me if you want to go eat something, if you want to check some clothes, or check out some books. I reckon they taught you to read, am I right?"

"Yes, m-master. They taught slaves to read at The Home." Soojin responded.

"Then where do you want to go first?" The vampire asked, removing the human's seatbelt. Soojin's eyes flutters, feeling her breath getting caught in her throat. "And don't tell me I should be the one to the decide. I might give you a light punishment if you do."

"N-No. U-uhm, I-I'd like to read, master."

"Good girl. And I won't punish you, Soojin. You're a good girl. That was a bad joke. I'm sorry, darling." The vampire says. Soojin followed her master out of the car. "Give me your paw." Soojin obeyed her master. Yuqi gave her a small smile, something rare she would receive from the vampire. "What genre do you like to read, human?"

"I-I guess any."

"What have you been watching with Miyeon? I only heard that cartoon movie playing over and over again. Oh, and, don't flatter yourself. I don't know these things because I've been eavesdropping on what you have been doing with my sisters. With a vampire's hearing and stuff, I'll know everything that goes around the mansion." Yuqi added.

"Comedy." Soojin said. Yuqi hummed, encouraging her to tell more. "M-Master Miyeon and I watched romance, too."

"What kind of romance?" Yuqi asked. The slave looks at her, confused. Yuqi smiled. "There are types of romance too, Soojin. There's romantic comedy, tragic romance, erotic romance, and other stuffs. Did you watch something sexual? That might be your thing."

The human blushed. "N-No, Master. W-We didn't watch that."

Yuqi hummed. "So I guess Miyeon only made you watch romcoms. That's good too. Although I know Miyeon is one kinky type of a vampire. But then again, every vampire is. But you have to know it should be consented. Just because your previous owners bought you doesn't mean whatever they do to you is acceptable. I hate humans but I don't think they should be treated like garbage." Yuqi chuckled at herself. "Now I'm just being a hypocrite when I treat them like nothing but walking blood banks, and I don't even feed on human blood."

"B-But master, w-why are you t-treating me l-like this?"

"What do you mean?" Yuqi's eyebrows met halfway.

"I'm a human. I'm a slave, and a bad one at that. Being a slave is my only purpose in life and I can't even do it right." Soojin is a little surprised with herself for not stuttering. "So why?" The human questioned. "I'm not good. So why are you going through all this trouble to take care of a broken slave like me?"

"You're not broken." Yuqi starts. "We may have said it, thought it, and debated over it, but you're not broken. Don't give anyone that much power over you." Soojin nods her head slightly as she looks down. "Roam around and see if something caughts your eye."

"Yes, master."

Soojin did as the vampire says, and on the third section, under romcoms, something caught her eye. Soojin was about to walk back to her master, when a very familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, slut." Master Brandon. "I never knew lowlife scums like you are allowed to shop. Does your new master let you roam around alone like this? Well I guess, bon appétit." He inched closer, forcing to press himself against the human.

"N-No."

Brandon was pushed against the shelf with a tight grip around his neck. "Go to the cashier." Yuqi orders, but Soojin only took a step back away.

The dhampir laughed, wrapping his hand around the other vampire's wrist. "I think you attacked the wrong person." He laughed. "I'm a fucking vampire as well, sweetheart. Get your hand off of me while I'm being nice."

"Oh?" Yuqi chuckled, a bit sinisterly that the dhampir unconsciously gulped despite the grip around his neck. "Listen here, dhampir." Yuqi starts, eyes turning to a purplish red that it alarmed the half vampire. "If I ever see you try to touch my slave, talk to her, or even as much as look at her, it won't end well for you. You should know the power I hold being a full vampire, do you?"

"I-" Brandon's voice was cut off as the other vampire pushes her finger deeper against his throat. "I- I didn't know. I-I'm sorry."

Yuqi removed her grip around the half vampire's neck, not missing to bang his head against the wooden shelf again. "Now run like the little pussy you are. If I see you again, I won't hesitate then."

"Y-You won't." He choked out, just before running for his life.

"Ma'am?" A woman approached her with hesitance when Yuqi was approaching the slave. Soojin was looking down to the floor with her eyes full of terror. "Y-You have to pay for the damages."

"I'll buy everything you have. I'll pay for the damages as well. Now will you please."

The human read the situation that she quickly nodded her head as she pulled her co-worker out of the establishment.

"Soojin?" The vampire calls.

"F-Forgive me." Soojin meeks out, almost jumping away when the vampire tried to touch her. "D-Don't h-hurt me! No!" The human begged. "P-Please- No h-hurt." Let's just say it took a while. Well, midnight, when they got back to the mansion.

Yuqi sat across where the human was, keeping a distance, but stayed there enough for when the slave needed her comfort.

"You bought the whole store?" Minnie questioned the moment she saw the younger woman in the mansion. "And where have you two been? The things you bought got here first."

"I wanted to read everything. Is there something wrong with that?" Minnie laughed at Yuqi's annoyed expression. It only made her laugh even more, considering the younger never reads anything fiction.

"Oh fuck off. You can tell me what happened."

"Fine." The vampire rolled her eyes. "We bumped into one of Soojin's previous owners."

"What?" Minnie's eyebrows meet halfway. "What happened? What did you do to him?"

"I wasn't looking at Soojin for a second, and the bitch was pressing her up against one of the shelves. From then, I just loss control of myself. I didn't think about how Soojin would react."

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I wish I did." The vampire runs her hand through her hair. "But I hesitated once I saw how scared the human was. And I promised you guys that I would never kill someone. It would've been a great pleasure to witness that motherfucker dying in my hands though."

"How did Soojin react? And where is she?"

"She had a meltdown." The vampire starts. "She was so terrified of me. It took a lot of time before she let me touch her and take her back here." She sighs. "She's in her room now. Probably sleeping."

"That's good." Minnie says to her sister. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow."

"Actually, I think it's better if Miyeon is the one to comfort her tomorrow. Afterall, Soojin has been so comfortable with her."

Minnie pushes the jealousy she felt. All she wanted was Soojin to feel better. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated this after years. i hope i didn't stray away from the storyline too much lmao. btw what ship are you rooting for mostly in this story? (it's still an ot6, i just want to know). comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; almost drowning, panic attack, past abuse.

No one dared to get close to Soojin until Miyeon. The oldest vampire knew Soojin was sensitive, and she was scared that she would only trigger Soojin's memories about her past masters if the vampire chooses to push the human to the edge.

But, Soojin is their slave and their submissive that they need to tend to. Soojin needs guidance to know what a good owner is. The last thing the human needs is to be afraid of her own emotions for being scared because her master would not want her anymore for feeling that. She can't have that when the only thing she can feel now is to be afraid.

Soojin cried when Miyeon tried to touch her, but Miyeon puts a blanket around the slave so she would not touch her skin to skin. It made Soojin feel a lot better to have her master around her without the burning sensation on her skin. Although she learned to be afraid of her master Yuqi, she knew she would never be harmed in her new masters' home.

Soojin stayed in that position, whining whenever she'd feel that Miyeon would leave her. She didn't feel too hot, and she didn't feel too cold either. It was warm to be wrapped around the thick fabric with her master holding her close. She felt warm for the time being until she finally slept in Miyeon's arms after not blinking a sleep for the whole night.

Soojin wakes up with the lights dimmed. The human notices that her master was no longer with her, so she panicked as she runs around the mansion. The mansion was quiet big, she just noticed after all this time. And her masters were nowhere to be found.

A lot of thoughts came to mind, and all of them were not good that contributed to Soojin's anxiety. The slave stopped at the sight of the huge pool in the room to the right side of the mansion. The room was dead silent that even the human's footsteps echoed. Soojin felt her breathing getting heavier, until she sees the figure in the water.

With shaking limbs, she looks over it, only to see her master Shuhua drowning with a huge block weighing her down. The human panicked, but she couldn't swim either. She didn't know how to save her master. "M-Master." She whispered, testing waters as she steps one foot into the water.

Shuhua who heard this almost choked on water as she pushes the block off of her to swim back up. "Soojin!" She shouts in her shock, breathing heavily as she pulled Soojin's body against her. "Why the fuck are you here?" The vampire questioned, still in panic that the human could have drowned if she didn't hear her.

Soojin clinged to her, choking on water. "I-I thought y-you were drowning, master."

"I'm a vampire, Soojin. I won't die from that." Shuhua noticed how Soojin was shaking uncontrollably against her that she swam the human back up. Soojin coughed again the moment she was out of the water. "Don't ever do that again." Shuhua said sternly, pushing herself up as well.

"Master, I-I'm sorry." Soojin breathes heavily, unconsciously crying.

Shuhua softened, wiping away the human's tears although being wet from top to bottom already after jumping into the pool. "Hey, I'm not angry with you." Shuhua said softly, smiling to calm the slave down. "I was just worried. You were struggling for minutes there before I heard you. You could've drowned, Soojin."

"I-I'm sorry, master. I just- I thought you were-"

Shuhua pulls the human in her arms, quickly panicking to herself. "I-Is it okay if I'm touching you like this?" She questioned, ready to pull away if the human wanted her to. But Soojin shakes her head against her, releasing a shaky breath.

"I'm okay, master."

When Soojin calmed down a bit, although still shaking uncontrollably, Shuhua pulls away to take a good look at the slave. "You need to shower. I don't even remember the last time this pool was cleaned. Come on." Shuhua says, offering her hand as she stood up. "Take my hand, Soojin." Soojin nodded her head, obeying her master.

When they stood in front of the shower room, Shuhua turns to the human. "Are you okay if I help you out in the shower?"

"I- Just don't look, please." Soojin was hesitant, but she feels like she can tell her master about being scared without being beaten for it.

Shuhua nodded her head. "If you are looking for Miyeon, she's still handling our dead mother's business. Yuqi and Minnie are out, and Soyeon is out helping father with his business in New Orleans." The vampire shared. Soojin looked up to her. Shuhua smiled. "We're not completely immortal, Soojin. Sure, we can survive through a lot of things, but we can still be killed by a full vampire and a knife through the heart. Not any knife though." Shuhua shared, pushing the door open. "Would you like to do it yourself or are you okay with me stripping your clothes off?"

"I-I will do it, master."

Shuhua nods her head, continuing. "You have that knife in the drawer of your bedside table." The vampire stated. "You can use it against us, especially when we've run out of fuel. Blood, that is."

Soojin's eyebrows meet halfway. Why would she use something like that against her masters? "I- I don't- I won't-"

"You'll need it sooner or later, Soojin. We've been living off animal blood, and who knows who will snap first." Shuhua smiled softly. "I just want you to protect yourself, even from me. I don't know what I'll do to myself if I hurt you when I'm out of my control."

"Master is good." Shuhua unconsciously looks at the slave, catching the scars on Soojin's back that reflected in the mirror. Soojin gulped when she saw her master's mortified expression that she turned her head, only to see the exact same thing her master saw.

"Who did that?" Shuhua questioned, walking dangerously close to the human.

Soojin flinched, her panic increasing when Shuhua had touch her. "It's- It's nothing, master. I- I-"

"Did your previous masters do that to you?" The vampire continued, forcing Soojin to turn so she could take a better look at the slave's scars. Soojin whimpered, feeling Shuhua's fingers trailing down her ugliness.

"M-Master, no..." her voice broke, whimpering as Shuhua continued to touch her scars.

Shuhua clenched her jaw, knuckles in a knot as she turns the shower on. "Let me clean you, slave." Soojin continued to cry, of broken whimpers as Shuhua continued to touch her scars. It was burning, every one of them. Every lash she received. It felt as though they had open once again. "Cry for me, Soojin. Let it all out."

Soojin released another whimper when she felt a pair of lips against her skin that she choked on air. "M-Master..."

Shuhua pulled away, feeling her fangs forcing their way out. She released a shaky breath. "You're beautiful, Soojin. And you should never be ashamed of showing your scars to us." Shuhua would be lying if she didn't feel disgusted of what the human must have gone through with her previous masters, but she's sure as hell glad she's with them now. "You're a good girl. You're my good girl."

Shuhua felt the human relax in her hold that her nerves calmed down as well as she presses another kiss against Soojin's skin before pulling away and let the human have her privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> losing control, non-concensual blood drinking.

Some time around midnight, Miyeon arrives to the mansion. Not like she did something that would tire the hell out of her, she just wanted to get out of that hell house and be home to explain why she had to leave while Soojin slept. She wanted to kiss her too when she wakes up, but that didn't happen because of a stupid emergency with the designer in charge for the fashion show.

Sure, Miyeon liked fashion, and that's exactly why she chose to continue their mother's business. And she earns a lot of money from it that she doesn't need to involve herself with their father anymore. She would've left, but she loved her younger sisters to death too.

The vampire sighed, feeling heavy. Although she was used to drinking animal blood, her body still needed human blood to be at its full energy. "Fuck, I really need to drink human blood soon." Miyeon salutes her younger sister having being able to survive depending on animal blood despite being a full vampire.

Miyeon didn't even know why she stood in front of the human's room when Soojin must be sleeping at this time. She couldn't relate, she's never brought herself to sleep if it wasn't beside the human. She didn't need to sleep anyway, vampires only relied on blood for energy.

To her surprise, Soojin wasn't in her room, nor was she in the kitchen where she's usually seen. Miyeon deflated. Maybe Soojin was with one of her sisters, Miyeon guesses. Miyeon feels her fangs forcing their way out as her iris turned to a dark shade of red. She cursed to herself, having gone too long without feeding. Miyeon was always careless, even from when she was kid. She guesses that's why it was easy for her to strike and kill whenever she was out of control.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Miyeon almost fell a lot of times on her way to the kitchen where the animal blood was stocked. She had just realize how fucking hungry she was and how exhausted her body is. And just so happens, Soojin was in her fucking sight without anyone to help her out.

Miyeon grunts. "R-Run..." She managed to utter as she feels her hunger trying to take full control over her.

Soojin couldn't catch on what her master had said to her, so she only approached the red-eyed vampire. "M-Master, are you okay?" The older woman growled lightly as she holds onto the human. Soojin felt Miyeon's nails digging slightly into her skin that she started to panic as she starts to move away.

"I told you to run." Miyeon whispered, pulling Soojin's body into her. "Push me and run back to your room, Soojin." Miyeon struggled visibly in front of the slave before she lost her humanity. Soojin whimpered as Miyeon harshly pushed her against the wall, taking in her scent.

Soojin struggled in the vampire's hold, almost managing to pull away until Miyeon pulls her again. "M-Master-" Soojin couldn't blame anyone. Her masters had warn her, and she was well aware how much a vampire loses control. Soojin whimpered when she felt Miyeon's fangs plunging into her skin, making her release a cry with her arms held above her head.

Soojin takes her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling how much blood seeped out of her as Miyeon continued to feed on her. The human grasps, knuckles white as her master continued to feast on her blood. Everything about it was overwhelming. She felt scared and worried about her master. Everything burned. Her skin was on fire as Miyeon touched her.

Miyeon was pulled back to her senses when she heard the human's broken cries. She panicked. "S-Soojin- Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Miyeon gasped, seeing the bitemark that she left, and how much blood continued to flow out of it. She licks the wound, hoping it would heal as soon as she lets go of Soojin's wrists. "Soojin- I am so sorry, love. I didn't mean for this to happen."

But Soojin continued to cry as she wraps herself in her arms. She grimaced of pain, clutching her hands to herself. Soojin didn't feel safe anymore, and she's starting to feel the same way she did back in her old masters' care no matter how much she denied it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want more of this one? haha i liked writing my omegaverse fic (it's still on hold, sadly, because of lack of time and i didn't want to rush it) and thought i should write a vampire apocalypse au too. i love writing ot6 too lmao, but this one shot book will most likely have ot2 or ot3 relationship more since it's easier and i don't have to think of 3 or 4 other personalities. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them, it motivates me to write more lmao. don't forget to do your homeworks, i know most of you are still in school. :))


End file.
